Shounen Rashii Ningyou
by Michele-bell
Summary: Axel didn't ask for this. He should have figured Marluxia would get him something totally perverted. And as if it wasn't bad enough, of course Marluxia left out the most important detail about it. AU. Some magical elements, some crossdressing. AkuRoku.
1. Night 1

**Author's Note: **Okay so I feel really bad for never posting this... I didn't want to post it until it was all done but that's not going to happen unless I get more people interested in it and inspiration since it'll be about 6 to 7 chapters long. Plus I have yet to post something where Roxas is crossdressing and that neeeeeeeeds to be fixed. This is a story that I started writing for **illbewaiting** on deviantART for her last birthday :) So I started writing it around the middle of last summer. Another reason for not posting was not being able to think of a title... That seems to be a problem of mine. I have all of it planned except for the ending... Anyway, I hope you all like it and please leave some reviews for me if you like it/want me to continue! They are always nice to have on a first chapter of a story for feedback.

To those of you who are waiting on "Sugar and Spice"... I'm working on it.

"Shounen Rashii Ningyou" means "boyish doll" in Japanese. Thank you to Krist for helping me! And to Sara for reminding me of this story.... I know you don't like Japanese titles LOL but I seriously could think of nothing that fit other than this. I may change it and anyone who thinks of a title that is fitting and that I might like _please_ let me know!

Oh and if you don't like people being called "master"... or other people calling someone else "master", don't worry, it won't last long, haha.

**Warning: **Really perverted. Crossdressing. And lots of swearing. And people being called "master".

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Shounen Rashii Ningyou**

**Chapter One: Night 1**

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Axel asked when a huge box was shoved in his face.

"A gift," Marluxia explained nonchalantly with a shrug, lifting his glass now that the box was out of his hands. "From the whole gang and me."

Axe slumped back on the couch, gawking at the package that was almost as tall as he was. This was totally not what he had expected when Marluxia announced he had something to give to him and took a quick trip back to his car.

"…Why…?" he somehow managed to ask.

"Axel. You work close to seventy hours a week," Marluxia pointed out.

"So…?"

"That's way too much. Plus, we like you. And we miss you down at the warehouse." the other man continued, referring to Axel's old job. "Do we need a reason to get you a parting gift?"

Axel raised a thin eyebrow. He'd been promoted to his new office job over a month ago. "Isn't it a little late for that?"

Blinking, Marluxia tossed his rosy brown hair behind his shoulder and practically scolded, "Enough with the questions already! Just be grateful! And open it!" while gesturing at the mysterious box.

"Okay, okay!" Axel said immediately, lifting the delicately wrapped package onto his lap and beginning to tear off the tissue. "You wrapped this didn't you?" he asked, without really needing an answer. It _was_ part of the other man's job, after all.

"Of course. Which is another thing that makes this so great." the man said with a smile, sipping his drink. "Free service from yours truly."

Axel rolled his green eyes and tore off enough of the tissue to see the label underneath. And he froze, not taking off anymore.

"What. The fuck," he stated more than questioned, anger and confusion welling up inside of his chest, shoving excitement and curiosity out of the way and taking their place.

"Uh…" Marluxia laughed nervously. "See, you always worked much too hard and now you work even more. You know how the guys and I would always joke about how you desperately needed to get laid?"

Axel silently nodded, his mouth twisting into a scowl.

His old co-worker obviously wasn't expecting this kind of reaction. "Well!" he said, throwing out a hand before stopping because he didn't know what to say next. Apparently he thought of something, because he went on, but Axel's hard glare made his voice gradually become weaker and more questioning of its own words. "This is intended to…solve…that…problem?"

"I don't need a fucking blow-up doll, thank you very much." Axel spat, shoving it away from himself and getting up to walk towards the door to invite Marluxia _out._

"That's not- that's not what it is!" Marluxia cried defensively, getting up to block off Axel's path. The redhead huffed and crossed his arms, pausing to tap his foot on the floor, awaiting further details.

Marluxia opened and closed his mouth a few times before going on. "It's one of those dolls from the internet. Life size, you know? Real expensive. We all chipped in a generous amount of our paychecks…uh…look, just go over and look at it. If you hate it, we'll send it back. But really, it's fucking _nice_. I want one for myself."

Sighing, Axel studied his face for a moment as if he might catch a glimpse of a lie or _something_ on it. Seeing nothing, he turned back and sat down tiredly, slowly lifting the box to rest on his thighs again.

"Roxie?" he asked, reading the elegant calligraphy printed on it.

"Yup." Marluxia agreed, nodding his head proudly. "One of the models with the highest costumer satisfaction."

"…'Costumer satisfaction'…." the redhead muttered to himself, wiping a hand over his face in disbelief. "Marly, you really are a pervert."

The man laughed but only said, "Just open the rest of it!"

Feeling as if he had no other choice, Axel complied. They _had_ spent their money on it through some kind of sick…good intentions. He might as humor them. Revealing it the rest of the way, he held it in front of himself, studying the picture of the doll on the front.

"It's a. Guy." he said blatantly.

"It is?" Marluxia asked incredulously, getting up off his chair so he could scurry over and see for himself. "Shit, it is." he said upon examining it after Axel. Both men just stared at it for a few seconds before the brunet broke the silence. "Oh well, open it the rest of the way!"

"What?" Axel cried, turning to look at him like he was crazy. "First of all, I didn't ask for this, secondly, I don't _want _something like this-"

"But you _need_ something like this."

"- and finally, it's a _guy_." Axel finished, ignoring him.

Marluxia bit his lip, and Axel could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "With a name like 'Roxie', you'd totally think it was a girl…dammit, I should have paid more attention to the picture on the website…" he mumbled under his breath, then perked up. "So, you can still work with it. Look, it came with girl's clothes! Just ignore the fact that it has a cock."

"It has a _what_?" Axel cried, shoving it away from himself again. "Oh _hell_ no."

"What? I mean, they were made for a purpose!" Marluxia chuckled, catching the package before it fell to the ground, and also simultaneously grabbing hold of Axel's arm to keep him in place.

"Purpose? _Christ_, this is sick, Mar." Axel told him as he tried to wrench his arm away, wanting out of this whole demented situation.

Marluxia pushed him back down onto the couch in a swift movement and placed his hands on his hips. "We wouldn't have to do this if you went out and got yourself some ass every once in a while."

"I would if I had time!" Axel cried guardedly.

"Exactly!" the other man shouted back. "Look, you don't have to…do anything with it. But seriously, will you just keep it? The guys will never let me hear the end of it if they found out I bought a guy doll for you to fuck."

Axel could only look at him, mouth agape, for a few moments. "You'd _think_ they'd never let you hear the end of it just because you bought me an inanimate object to…do stuff with. Regardless of gender."

"Nah, they were all totally into it. Come on, it's better than using your own hand in my opinion."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," the redhead said, more than a little disturbed. "Anyways, I'm not going to keep it just so _you_ don't _embarrass_ yourself."

Marluxia's eyes darted from side to side strangely and they seemed to glint when they fell upon Axel again. "Alright. I'll give you the receipt and you can return it yourself if you want. Just…give it a chance okay? It can just be a pretty decoration if you'd like!"

Axel could see that he wasn't going to win this fight so he just gave in. "…Fine." he replied with a sigh. _Whatever it takes to just get you to leave…_

Marluxia grinned, thinking he had successfully won the battle. "Alright. I guess I'll leave you to that then."

"Yes." Axel agreed blandly.

After retrieving the receipt, Marluxia left with a fond goodbye, Axel humoring him while secretly trying to shoo him away. Axel let out a sigh of relief when he finally closed the door behind his visiting friend. He leaned against it for a moment, letting his exhausted muscles relax before he walked back over to his… 'gift'. Some friends. They should have got him something useful. Like…a grill or something.

His lip curled back a little in disgust and he flopped down on his couch, raising the receipt to read it.

"_Cannot be returned once used" _it stated under its policies.

"Ew," Axel said aloud.

Still, curiosity got the better of him. That meant, it was okay if he just opened it…right? He really only wanted to see the quality of it, since it was so expensive. He was a business man, after all. These things were important to him…

Upon opening it, he found a lot of limbs. Apparently, there was some assembly required. He spilled the contents on the floor, and decided to piece it all together since seeing a bunch of parts of a mannequin all over the place was not his idea of living room décor.

It was probably about five feet tall or so, complete with spiky blond hair that was soft and Axel read in the information book it came with that was actually real hair, donated.

Why didn't they use donated hair towards wigs for cancer patients, instead of messed up shit like this?

The doll - Roxie - was, admittedly, good looking. If he were real, he'd be very fit, his body proportions perfect. Even his face was flawless, with shimmering blue eyes that kind of creeped Axel out at how life-like they were. But of course, this was to be expected from a top-notch _doll._

And yes, it did indeed have male genitalia.

Since he did _not _want a naked male mannequin laying on his floor, Axel grabbed the nearest outfit that came with the package to put on Roxie.

It was a bunny suit.

Perverts.

Axel put it on the boy doll, then stood it up to examine his handiwork. The outfit was complete with a white button down dress shirt with a black vest - normal enough for a guy. But then there was the panties. Black silk panties. With a little cotton tail.

God, this was embarrassing.

There was more to the outfit, and for some reason Axel felt like he ought to complete it. Why the hell not.

The rest consisted of a black bow tie along with long gloves and stockings of the same color that reached about halfway up his thighs. He even added…the ears.

Axel propped the doll up in the corner of the room, placing his hands on his hips and studying it. Well, it was well made, he'd acknowledge that much. Maybe he could sell it to some sick pervert who actually _wanted_ it.

Done with the…_thing_ for now, Axel retreated into his kitchen to make himself a late dinner before he would go to bed to prepare for the long day he had ahead of him tomorrow.

When he walked by his living room again on the way to his bedroom, something out of place caught his eye. Backtracking, Axel looked into the room but nothing was different. The box was been pushed aside, everything was the same really, except for his new "friend", of course, who was sitting on the couch.

Axel smiled to himself, realizing that he was just tired and paranoid before moving on. After only a few steps, however, it hit him.

Hadn't he left the doll standing, and not sitting?

Turning back again, he peeked into the room and saw Roxie standing right where he had left him. _What…? Didn't I just see…? _

Axel blinked a few times and then laughed at his own ridiculousness. He must be really exhausted, to be hallucinating this much.

Axel fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, ready to forget this weird day.

Night 1

There was pressure on his lap and Axel groaned as the dancer he was dreaming of rocked their hips together sensually. Hands were dancing across his chest and it felt so damn _nice_, he hadn't had anything like this in so long, he was so busy trying to work his way up the financial ladder, he barely had anytime to think of human pleasures.

"Master…" the dancer breathed into his ear.

"Mmm…you can call me Axel…" the redhead sighed in his sleep, placing his hands on her curvaceous hips.

The hands stopped being so gentle when suddenly, the girl was shaking him. "Master, wake up!"

Huh? Since when did they treat you like a fucking Polaroid picture during a lap dance?

Axel slowly opened his eyes that he hadn't realized were closed and looked up. It took his eyes a second to adjust to the dark, but he saw a face hovering over his own.

"Hello there, master," the figure said. "I'm here now. I hope you didn't have to wait too long for me."

Axel was still groggy, and he lifted his hand from what he felt was a _real _hip and rubbed his eyes. "Wha…?"

"It's me. Roxie."

Axel's eyes widened slowly when finally he was able to recognize the unruly hair protruding in every direction, that perfectly designed face, and the blue eyes of the gift that he had been given that day. The doll. The _fake person_. Who was now, very, very real, Axel decided, as he felt hands gliding over his body and lips connecting to his neck as the boy leaned down.

"What the shit?!" he cried, pushing the boy off of him, causing him to fall to the floor harshly. Axel jumped out of bed, his sheets tangling on his body awkwardly, and he hastily tried to throw them off. Roxie only watched him curiously from his now sitting position on the floor as the man beat at them hopelessly.

Once Axel had gotten a hold of himself and tossed the sheets aside, he backed himself against the wall, mind not really functioning right. How could it?

"How - you- what - you're _real_!" Axel exclaimed, pointing at Roxie, almost as if in accusation.

The blond smiled and stood up. "Yes, what, you weren't expecting that?"

"No!" Axel declared, feeling his knees give out and he slid to the floor, not knowing what to do or what to think. Was this another dream…inside of a dream? Those _did_ happen sometimes…

Axel tried to scramble back even further as Roxie drew closer, but it was futile, for the wall would obviously not budge. The boy placed his hands on Axel's shoulders, and then kneeled down onto the man's lap again. Axel was too shocked to do anything about it.

"Really?" Roxie asked as if he didn't believe him. Axel couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't even think. All that was playing over in his head was just like one track of a record on repeat. _What the fuck is going on? What the fuck is going on?_

The doll's - the boy's- now real hands looped themselves around his neck. "But don't you know what I'm here for?"

Axel's heart was pounding and the back of his head hurt - he vaguely recalled hitting it against the wall when he had tried in vain to get away, but he wasn't really sure.

Roxie didn't wait for an answer. "I'm here to help you," he said in an almost business-like tone. He pressed his hand down to Axel's groin and added "Master," before he dove forward and kissed him right on the mouth. If possible, Axel's eyes widened even more as his mind tried to comprehend how in the world it was possible that something that had been almost completely plastic was now touching him quite inappropriately and fucking _kissing _him.

Instead of figuring it out though, his brain only screamed at him just that: what before had been a fake person with no pulse was now acting really - _real_. Snapping out of his surprised state, Axel pushed the boy off him and ran out of the room, not even pausing to see where he had landed, not really caring at this point.

He ran to the phone like he was in some kind of horror movie and dialed frantically, his fingers shaking over the keys.

_Ring…ring…_

"Come on, pick up, pick up! Pick the fuck up!" Axel yelled into the receiver as if words would work like magic.

"_Yello!" _Marluxia answered in that stupid, stupid way of his.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Axel screamed at him.

"_Whoa, whoa, what's alive?" _the other man asked calmly.

"The doll! The doll - Roxie - it's fucking…in my room and it's moving and breathing and - and -"

"_Oh, so you assembled it then?" _was all that Marluxia asked. Why wasn't he more surprised by this?!

"Yes, I assembled it!" Axel cried frantically, and he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he yelped in shock to see that Roxie had walked out of his room and was looking at him a little questioningly and even hurt. Fuck, this thing had feelings! "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled at the phone again, facing away from the boy in hopes he would disappear. "What do I do?"

There was silence and Axel heard some distant murmuring, but before he could try to decipher it, hands wrapped around his waist from behind and he stiffened as teeth bit down on his ear playfully.

"Come back to bed," Roxie demanded softly.

"_Sounds like you've got places to go," _Marluxia snickered into the phone, obviously hearing it.

"Fuck you Marluxia! What the fuck! Tell me what the fuck is going on right now!" Axel insisted hysterically while trying to push the boy off of himself.

"_I can't really right now. Call me back during the day sometime," _came the answer, and Axel yelled some more incoherent curses at him before he heard the line go dead. Axel kept the phone pressed against his ear anyways, stunned. Until he felt his shoulders being kneaded and kisses trailed along his neck.

"You need to seriously relax," Roxie said calmly, soothingly. "Let me help."

Axel almost relaxed. Almost.

"Get the fuck off of me!" he cried, elbowing the boy in the gut before twisting away and falling on his ass to the floor unintentionally.

Roxie only looked at him blankly. "You're not supposed to treat me like that."

"And you're not supposed to be real!" Axel responded, pointing at him wildly again.

"Hmm," the blond hummed casually, tapping his chin. "Perhaps I should explain a few things to you first before we move on."

"Yes, _please_ do," Axel insisted, gawking at him, overwhelmed.

"My real name is Roxas," the boy explained. "But Roxie is my nickname. You can call me what you like."

Breathing heavily, Axel nodded quickly, wanting him to go on.

"I'm here for one purpose. And one purpose only," Roxas told him professionally.

"Wh-what's that?" Axel questioned quietly. He wanted answers _now_.

Roxas smiled a little and then got off the couch, sinking to the floor where Axel was propped up in his elbows, only able to watch him. He walked forward on his hands to straddle the man again, and Axel swallowed hard when the blond's face was suddenly inches from his own.

"To pleasure you of course," Roxas answered as if it were obvious.

"It would really pleasure me if you got off of me," the redhead all but squeaked.

"No, I don't think that's true," Roxas murmured, raising a hand to caress Axel's cheek. "I think you might enjoy some things I do for you."

His mind seemed to wake up enough to allow Axel to slap the boy's hand away. "Can you stop touching me for like, one second?"

Roxas' mouth fell open slightly in surprise, but then he sat back on Axel's lap, looking quite comfortable there. "Fine," he responded dryly.

Axel blew out a breath and squeezed his eyes shut, before opening them, hoping to see that he was back in his bed and he didn't have a young man dressed in a bunny suit on top of him.

Nope. Roxas was _still_ there. Rabbit ears and all.

Roxas kept his expression serious but reached forward and began to unbutton Axel's night shirt. Axel caught his hand and held it away from himself.

"Hey, I asked you to stop touching me."

"For only a second," Roxas said innocently.

Axel was lost for words for a moment before he said, "That's not what - that was just…"

Roxas blinked down at him inquisitively as if he really didn't know what he was talking about.

"Never mind…" Axel groaned, laying back and placing his hands over his eyes, hoping this would all fade away if he couldn't see it. Bunny boy must have saw this as an invitation because without hesitation he ripped the man's shirt open, causing buttons to fly everywhere, and he dropped down to attach his now very real lips to Axel's chest.

"Hey!" Axel exclaimed, pushing at Roxas a little more gently this time, but firm enough to get the blond to lean back again.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Roxas looked down at him like he was being a stubborn little kid. "Why are you so resistant?" he huffed.

"Why are you so real?" Axel asked stupidly.

"Because you need me," he shrugged.

Axel blinked at him a few times. "What I _need_ is an answer a lot better than that," he muttered.

"That's all I know," Roxas said a little apologetically, resting his hands on Axel's torso as if he was expected to do so. "All I know are my duties, really."

Axel scoffed. "Duties?"

"Yes. Duties."

"This is fucking insane…" Axel groaned, pressing his hands to his eyes again.

"If you would just let me finish them, then I'll leave you alone."

Oh. That was something good to hear. Making this freaking psycho-Pinocchio reenactment with a gay twist go away was at the top of Axel's to-do list at the moment. "Alright. So what are these…duties?" he asked, barely able to believe he was talking to a fucking _mannequin_.

"I have to have sex with you," Roxas said simply, rolling his hips downward as if to emphasize this statement. Axel bit back a moan, _not_ wanting to encourage this boy - _not_ wanting to be touched by something that had been plastic only an hour or so ago…

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen." Axel told him gruffly, pushing him off of himself again and rolling away to stand up.

"But I need you. And you need me." Roxas pouted from the floor. He looked really cute in his sprawled sitting position, bunny ears lopsided…

_Shit, what am I thinking?_

"That's what they all say," was all that Axel decided to reply, turning away to go back to bed and lock the door behind him.

"No, really. If we don't have sex within one weeks time, I'll go back to being a doll forever," the boy said sadly, tone new to Axel.

Hesitantly, the redhead turned back to see that Roxas wasn't looking at him anymore, he was fiddling with his stockings nervously, hanging his head.

"What the hell kind of magic shit rule is that?" Axel asked disbelievingly.

"Don't ask me, I didn't make it up. I'd change it if I could." Roxas said, standing and walking up to Axel again. He pushed the man's now open shirt aside as he wrapped his hands around his torso, resting them on his lower back. Axel rolled his eyes and decided that he would just put up with this behavior for now, as long as it remained PG enough.

"Let's just do it now, hmm?" Roxas cooed, nuzzling against his chest, his breath tingling Axel's skin pleasantly. Axel had to tell himself that he didn't like it.

"But, uh, you only want it so that you'll stay real…" Axel choked and realized too late that that he was almost suggesting that _he_ wanted it.

"Mmm, no, not really," Roxas said, drawing back for a moment, tracing some sort of pattern on Axel's collarbone idly. "You're pretty sexy. I'm glad I got you."

"…Uh…thanks?" Axel said numbly.

"Are you glad you got me?" the blond asked, his blue eyes flashing up to gaze into Axel's. The redhead was entranced for a second.

"…Well, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not into dolls," he finally sighed, giving up and just letting the boy explore his upper body.

"I'm not a doll right now."

"Well, I'm not into guys," Axel went with next.

"I'll make you get…_into_ guys," Roxas grinned suggestively.

The redhead decided to ignore that. "…Wait, backup, what do you mean you're not a doll right _now_?" Axel asked, reversing the conversation since he did not want to discuss sexuality.

"At dawn I will be again…" the blond admitted almost dreamily. "I only become real at night, once the sun sets."

"…Riiiiight," Axel droned, once again reminded of the insanity of this situation. "God, did Marluxia slip something into my drink or something?" he mumbled to himself, pressing his hand to his forehead. "I think I'm tripping out or something…"

"You still don't think this is real?" Roxas questioned sincerely.

"How could I?"

Roxas' gaze turned resolute. "Is this real enough for you?" he asked, before grabbing the back of Axel's head and pulling him down into an open-mouthed kiss. Caught by surprise, Axel didn't have time to purse his lips closed, so Roxas took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth insistently. At first Axel did nothing. Then he responded back a little. Until he realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"Would you stop doing that?" he asked, irritated, stepping back and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You liked it," Roxas said with a smirk.

The man glared at him. "Did not."

Roxas was completely unfazed. "Stop lying to yourself, master."

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you then?" the blond asked, cocking his head to the side cutely.

"Axel," said redhead muttered, yawning. He was getting too tired for this.

"Axel…" Roxas hummed, trying the name out. "Axel, Axel, Axel. I like that name. It's sexy. Like you."

The man was really taken aback by Roxas' bluntness during this whole conversation and how he constantly seemed so calm, and not afraid to admit anything. What was up with that? Oh, and also the fact that he was a freaking _doll_ come to _life_ was pretty unnerving as well. "That's always…good to…hear."

"Ah, to bed then, master Axel?" Roxas skipped along, his rabbit ears bounding adorably along with his steps.

"Yes, _Axel _and Axel alone is going to bed. Goodnight, Roxas." _I hope that I soon find out that this really was all a dream. A really fucked up, perverted dream._

"If you go to sleep now, we'll only have six more nights left, you know." Roxas stated to his back.

Axel paused and then decided to humor him, craning his head back. "That's plenty of time to…fit in some…sex, right?" Not that it wasn't awkward to say, because it really was.

Roxas seemed to brighten, obviously pleased with that answer. "I guess you're right."

Axel smiled at him resignedly, hoping that he would finally be given the chance to get some rest and get the hell away from this.

Then, "Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Roxas asked like he was being gypped.

Looks like he wasn't going to be allowed to sleep just yet.

"You already got a kiss." Axel told him, getting a little annoyed. "Plus a bunch of other privileges that were not welcome."

Roxas crossed his arms and scowled. "You're not being fair."

"_I'm_ not being fair?" Axel repeated incredulously, gesturing to himself. "I have a freaking sex doll in my living room that freaking came to life and freaking molested me! I may be insane, but I think I'm acting pretty fair."

Roxas brought his hand up to his mouth, biting his thumb to hold back a snicker.

"What?" Axel cried distraughtly. _This is insane, I'm insane…_

"It's just that you are acting a lot different than what I was expecting…" Roxas elaborated.

Feeling defeated, Axel accepted that he probably wouldn't be getting rid of this illusion any time soon, so he leaned against the frame between the room and the hallway. "What were you expecting?"

"I don't…really know," the boy said, seeming confused. "I mean, I was under the impression that my master was supposed to want me. Don't you want me?"

Axel snorted. "No," he spat like it was obvious. "I don't want you. My so-called 'friend' left you here with me as a freaking gift, and I have to say, it's just about the _worst_ one I've ever gotten."

"…Oh…" Roxas said quietly, staring down at his stocking-covered feet. "I'm…sorry, then."

What the hell. He was actually making Axel _feel_ bad.

"Don't apologize." Axel breathed tiredly with a wave of his hand. Again, that little voice in the back of his head was laughing at him for how ridiculous and crazy this whole thing was and pointed out that he was probably on some kind of bad trip and just sitting there talking to a motionless doll. He gave Roxas one more quick look-over, in awe at how human he really was, before heading back to his room without a word. It would all be over in the morning, right? He would reach that point much sooner if he slept…

Axel had barely even closed his eyes when he heard his door creak open and he quickly pulled his pillow over his head, groaning. He felt the bed sink from a new body sitting on it and he cursed over and over again in his mind.

"What do you _want_? Can't you just leave me alone?" he mumbled into the pillow.

"It's cold…" Roxas whispered.

"Well, those meanies at the factory didn't give you clothes meant for keeping you warm now, did they?"

"I think they figured body heat would be enough…" Roxas said softly, lifting the covers and crawling in next to the redhead, spooning up against him. Axel let out a long, deep, frustrated sigh. He was much too tired to fight Roxas off for what seemed like the one-hundred and seventy-sixth time.

"You're so warm…" the boy breathed, snuggling against the back of his neck. Axel kind of wondered how his own spiky hair didn't poke one of the kid's eyes out. Just accepting it, Axel retracted his head from under his pillow and resettled it on top, ready to fall asleep. Though, feeling Roxas' hand wandering down into his pants woke him up a bit.

"Nooooo," he scolded like to a disobedient child, as he reached down and removed the unwelcome intruder. "Want to sleep in my bed, you have to behave yourself."

Roxas sighed against his hair, and the cool breath against his neck made the redhead shiver. "Fine…"

It took a little longer for Axel to fall asleep than he planned, since being wrapped up in a bunny boy's arms was certainly a new addition to his nights.

--

When he woke up in the morning, Axel felt cramped up and uncomfortable. Stretching, he felt cold plastic against his skin and he rolled away, shoving the unwanted…_whatever_ it was - away.

Roxas fell to the ground with a clatter, arms still extended like he was holding someone. And now he was completely lifeless.

Axel gaped down at the doll. Okay. Maybe it was a dream. Hopefully.

Wait, who was he kidding? Of _course_ it was a dream…yeah…it just…somehow…ended up in his bed…

For some reason, Axel felt bad leaving Roxas on the floor like that, so he picked him up and set him gently on a chair in his room. He felt appalled at himself immediately afterwards for caring about something so ridiculous…

Roxas wasn't _real._


	2. Night 2

**Author's Note: **Wow! Okay! Hi guys! Thanks so much for the awesome response I got for chapter one! I'm so glad you guys like this :3 But uh, okay. The reason why this took so long... I apparently did a lot less planning than I thought I did. I had absolutely no idea how to write this beginning, I had nothing planned except that it was going to be at Axel's work. So I wrote this all out of order and had a big block for a while. Also, I seem to have this cannot-finish-a-story/chapter-if-her-life-depended-on-it syndrome. My focus on my stories right now is all over the place, I'm also working on a oneshot or two. But - yes. I've actually planned a lot more for this now! Still, if you guys have any outfit requests for Roxas or any theories where this story might be going, feel free to share! I may feel inclined to use some.

Some things:

I just finished playing the new KH game, 358/2 Days (Japanese version) and WOW it has quite a few similarities to this story (haha don't worry I won't spoil it for you). I'm so pleased with Roxas' personality and general lack of knowledge that he has to learn from_ Axel_. Very much like this story ;)

Thanks to Sara (Norikuu) on deviantART for suggesting where Axel should work and for catching my Roxas kiriban, this is the first thing I finished! And thank you to Kiki (Atomic-Clover) for the fanart and the bookmark in the mail! I added something at the end just for you ;) Also, happy belated birthday to Sule. Haha, funny, this story was supposed to be for you birthday and I was extremely late and look, almost a year later I'm starting it up again. Sheesh. I hope you still read and enjoy!

**Standard Disclaimers and warnings of**: crossdressing, pervertedness, cursing, and GOD this part near the middle-end-ish that I felt so retarded writing. I swear they'll stop talking about sex so much soon. Maybe.

**Shounen Rashii Ningyou**

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

When Axel arrived at work, he did not feel like his usual self.

For one, he had gotten dressed in the bathroom that morning because a certain something in his room made him feel ridiculously uncomfortable. Secondly, thoughts of that all-too-real dream about that certain something would not leave his head. He was shaken and weirded out, wondering what it could all mean. Axel was determined to call Marluxia and demand just what the hell was up with that doll. They…did talk on the phone that night didn't they? Or was that part of the dream too?

Normally Axel was the life of the workplace. That's what kept getting him promoted after all. He was a good worker and always followed orders, with a good personality to boot. Not to mention smarts had something to do with it.

As he walked into the office that particular morning, however, Axel was a bit jumpy and uptight, only nodding in greeting to his coworkers instead of usually chatting it up before 9 am hit. No one questioned it and he didn't expect them to…which is why he ducked his head and tried to walk past the secretary's desk as quickly as possible.

"Hey Axel, what's with that look on your face? Did someone finally mistake your hair for porcupine road-kill and try to shovel you off the street?"

No such luck.

The redhead stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly. "Good morning, Larxene."

The woman smirked and leaned forward on her desk, causing her cleavage to be even more noticeable. She knew how to get places in this workplace too. Except for Axel's pants. "Morning. You don't seem like yourself, what's going on?" she asked in a tone that simply dripped with mockery. "You didn't walk in here like you own the place today."

"Oh, how kind of you to notice," Axel said, mimicking her completely and crossing his arms. "Thank god you're still the reigning bitch here though. Couldn't get through the day without it."

Her expression changed from one of cruel amusement to reflect being utterly offended. "How dare you speak to me like that, you asshole! You want to get fired already? Because I'll call Xemnas right now and tell him what you just said--"

But Axel was already striding towards his office, ignoring her completely. It was like that pretty much every day – the two never got along. She used to be more flirtatious with him, until he got promoted from the warehouse instead of Marluxia. How ironic that the man had bought him a toy meant for getting sexual pleasure from, when Axel could have had Larxene all along. If he wanted her.

As the redhead shut his door behind him, he didn't want to think too much about that, trying to push all thoughts of Marluxia and that doll out of his head. He sat down at his desk, leaned over to turn his computer on, and sighed as he stared at the various trinkets decorating his office.

What was also ironic was that he worked for a toy company.

The room was filled with concept art and models of children's playthings that the company had produced. It wasn't exactly Axel's first choice for how to deck out his office, but the big bosses claimed it made one look more enthusiastic and proud of their jobs to anyone who might visit their workplace. But a job's a job right?

Though as of now, Axel really wished he could get rid of every doll, teddy bear, and stuffed animal in the room. Those plastic, lifeless eyes would not stop reminding him of the life-size doll currently sitting in a chair in his bedroom at home. And more importantly how the doll _wasn't_ lifeless, it had _come_ to life hadn't it? It had talked and moved, _just_ like a human-being…

"_No_," Axel said aloud to himself, cradling his head in his hands while his computer booted up. "No, it wasn't real, it was only a dream."

He kept repeating that to himself in his head as he checked his e-mail for company updates, news, meeting times, etc. But it was pointless. Part of him knew there was no way what had happened last night was reality. Though there was another part that couldn't shake the fact that he had woken up in the doll's arms, how he could recall everything that happened almost perfectly. The only unrealistic part had been…_Roxas_. Nothing else strange had happened, nothing else fantastical or weird, and there were no gaps in his memory like there often were in dreams.

Not able to help it, Axel opened a new window and began to put into the search bar 'life-like sex dolls'…

He was about to hit 'enter' when there was a knock on his door. Axel nearly jumped out of his seat and fell to the floor, somehow still managing to close the window.

"C-come in!" he practically squeaked, heart pounding from the idea of getting caught searching something totally inappropriate at work.

The door opened and Axel casually leaned back in his chair, hoping he didn't look too tense. It was merely some office worker Axel didn't know, stammering something about 'mail' and 'orders' and shoving a pile of papers as him before leaving as quickly as he had come. The man sighed and relaxed as he glanced through what he was given, laughing quietly at himself for being so ridiculous.

It wasn't long until he became bored with his work and his mind wandered yet again. Axel found himself cautiously placing his hand back on his computer mouse, returning to his goal from beforehand. After swallowing nervously, he typed in his search once more.

"Axel, what are you doing?"

This time Axel actually yelped and spun around in his chair at the unexpected voice, throwing out his arms to cover up his computer screen. Standing there before him was Saïx, wearing his same unreadable look as always, eyes slightly narrowed.

Eyes wide and breath coming in small pants from getting the shit scared out of him, Axel could only gawk at him. "H-how did you get in here?" he asked stupidly, wondering how the heck the one of his supervisors had suddenly appeared behind his back without making a sound.

Saïx didn't even blink. "Your door was open."

Axel glanced over at the entrance to his office and saw that it was true. Whoever that stupid guy from before was hadn't remembered to close it. Great.

Clearing his throat and slowly linking his hands behind his head to appear like he was doing nothing wrong, Axel smiled. "Ah. So, uh, what can I do for you this lovely morning, Saïx?"

The man leaned slightly to the side to try to see past his arms. "Were you using your work time for your own personal use?"

Axel raised his eyebrows and gulped. "What? No, of course not!" Expertly he spun around in his chair and closed his search window before turning back to face him. "Just…just was going to look up something. But now that you're here…I can ask you instead!"

Saïx's eyes only narrowed more, not seeming to believe him. "And what would that be?"

Scratching the back of his head, Axel tried to think of something quick. "Uh…I was just wondering how the deal with Disney was going."

"…You were doing an internet search for that?"

"Uh…yes…"

"The deal is still pending. But we predict that it will go through, they seemed enthusiastic."

"Awesome!"

Axel had put on a fake, reassuring smile, doing a thumbs-up. But Saïx still wasn't buying it.

"Too many times have I caught you slacking off, Axel. Don't let me catch you again. I certainly hope you appreciate this promotion we've given you."

Smile falling, Axel sighed and looked away. "Yeah. Sorry."

Saïx went on to talk about some company crap that Axel wasn't interested in, so he only listened vaguely. The blue-haired man always seemed to be watching Axel, as if suspicious of him, was always very critical of him. In truth, he was annoying and intimidating and Axel's dislike for him was steadily growing. It was like the man had it out for him or something.

Still, he couldn't quite understand why Saïx had been so uptight over him simply trying to search something on the internet. Usually Axel was caught misbehaving worse than that. Like trying to see how many cheesepuffs he could fit in his mouth…or rearranging his whole office by swapping furniture with his coworkers…or trying to organize scavenger hunts while the boss was out to lunch…

Okay, so maybe Saïx had reason to be so watchful of him. But honestly, just over doing a search on the internet?

As the man continued to blabber on, Axel nodded and acted like he was paying attention the whole time. Really, _he_ was starting to become skeptical of _Saïx_. This whole thing was too weird, Marluxia getting him a very unique doll the night before (didn't he say that people pitched in to help buy it?), then Larxene questioning his attitude, and now Saïx coming in and spying on what he was doing on the computer. The redhead patiently waited for his supervisor to finish talking while he pieced all the evidence together. Could it be that people in the office were in on this?

"…That sounds all well and good, Saïx," Axel said nonchalantly once the man was done. "Thanks for filling me in." Just as the man turned to leave, Axel added, "I have a question though."

Saïx stopped in the doorway and simply turned his head back to look at him with one eye. "Yes?"

The redhead bite his lip and hesitated before blurting out, "So have you ever heard anything strange about dolls lately?"

Now the blue-haired man turned to look at him coldly again. "What do you mean by that?"

"Um, well, you know…" Axel shrugged. "Anyone…calling in and reporting any strange…happenings lately?"

Yellow eyes on either side of the man's x-shaped scar thinned into slits once more. "Why are you suddenly so interested in this?"

Axel winced and slumped down into his chair a little more, feeling like the man's stare was boring into him. "I…heard something on the radio about an incident with some guy's…blow-up doll–"

"We don't sell adult toys here, Axel," Saïx said simply. "You know that."

"Yeah, but–"

He was cut off by Saïx slamming the door as he left. For a few moments, Axel simply stared at the hunk of wood. Then he spun in his chair, back to facing his computer screen.

"Huh," he murmured, resting his chin in his palm, eyes downcast. That certainly was strange. Why was Saïx so stand-off-ish? Granted, he was never friendly, but he seemed extra pissy over just a simple subject that shouldn't have meant anything to him. Maybe Axel was only seeing it because of what had happened to him the night before, but Saïx seemed suspicious.

Axel was left with nothing to do but contemplate this, and it dawned on him that his door was now closed. He still made sure to glance from side to side for good measure, before typing in his sex doll search into Google and entering it.

Instantly several pop-up windows of porn appeared on his screen. Axel jumped, trying clicking out of them but they only popped up again and then multiplied. The redhead cursed colorfully at his work for not having a good pop-up blocker or spyware system, beginning to simply hit random buttons like 'esc' to see if it would work. It didn't however, and Axel had to think of something fast before someone came by and looked in to see a bunch of boobs and dicks on his screen.

Finally, Axel just gave up and shut his computer off, now even more traumatized than before. When he restarted, he only got the blue screen of death.

"Great!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Today, obviously, was not his day. He swore that after he called the tech guys, he would call Marluxia and question him about the Roxas doll.

But Larxene found it hilarious to transfer costumer complaints to his line that day. And Marluxia never answered his calls.

--

Night 2

--

Needless to say, when Axel arrived home he was quite disgruntled. All he wanted to do was relax. He knew that pink-haired bastard was ignoring his calls on purpose. The whole situation was just freaky. He decided that he would have to get rid of Roxas somehow, forget about him…but not before taking a nap from his exhausting day. Axel hadn't gotten proper sleep the night before anyway. The man passed out on his couch, ominous thoughts that everyone was plotting against him tormenting his mind.

…Only to be woken up about an hour later by the smell of smoke.

The redhead bolted upright, rubbing his eyes from their sleepy daze and glancing frantically around the room. There were no signs of any disturbance, so he stood, paused and waited for his grogginess to clear, before sniffing the air again. Heart already beginning to pound in panic, he stepped forward and peeked around the corner of the room. There was some smoke curling treacherously from his kitchen and he bolted for it without having time to think of how a fire could have possibly happened in there in the first place. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the source of it.

There was Roxas, dressed in a frilly French maid outfit, coughing and beating at something blackened in the sink with a towel. He was just as alive as Axel was.

"Holy fuck!" the redhead shouted in surprise as he stumbled backwards against his kitchen wall.

Roxas jumped and turned abruptly; face brightening considerably when he saw who it was. "Master Axel!" he cried far too enthusiastically for a boy in a dress who was burning something in the sink.

"…What…how…" Axel choked partially from the smoke and partially from shock of seeing the doll alive again. The redhead didn't even have time to move or change his expression before the blond was suddenly hugging him tightly. He made a small noise of protest and tensed but otherwise did nothing.

"I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful, so I wanted to make you something…" Roxas mumbled into Axel's shirt.

"You're…alive again…" Axel muttered in disbelief, voice shaking slightly. He glanced around, still panicking, looking for some kind of weapon to defend himself. Perhaps a spatula to pry the boy off of his body. But unfortunately, nothing was within reach.

Roxas drew back to give him a weird look. "Yes I am. I told you I would be, so why are you so surprised?"

Axel blinked and stared at him. Roxas blinked back. "You're a doll, and you're alive," the man said, as if trying to convince himself.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I told you last night, I come alive at sunset!"

"R-right… you did… please stop touching me…"

The blond hesitated but obliged, looking somewhat hurt as he stepped away.

Well, it definitely didn't feel like an illusion. There was nothing there to suggest Roxas wasn't normal after all, except for the box in the living room. Axel took a deep breath, his initial fear turned into something more like curiosity, wondering just _how_ real this boy was. How could he be having the same hallucination twice in a row? He would have to accept the lunacy of the situation for the time being.

Hesitantly, he raised a hand and lightly touched the side of Roxas' cheek, finding it was soft and warm. The blond's eyes widened a bit, questioning. After swallowing nervously, Axel pressed his hand closer. Roxas smiled and leaned into it like a cat, his eyes fluttering closed. The redhead let his hand gradually move downwards until his fingers brushed Roxas' lips, where he felt the boy's warm breath on his skin.

"Oh my god," he gasped, drawing his hand away quickly as if he had been bitten. "You _are_ real."

Roxas huffed a little in frustration. "_Yes_. I am real and I will continue to be real. Why are you so stuck on that subject?" Axel didn't respond and only gaped at him, so Roxas straightened his dress self-consciously. "What's wrong, master? Is there something about me that you don't like?"

"Erm… no," Axel told him awkwardly. He could feel his heart still thudding wildly in his chest, which gave him another idea. "Don't… don't call me master but… No, I'm just… trying to believe this." Before Roxas could respond, Axel moved back towards him and placed his hand on the area right where the boy's heart should be.

"Ma-… um, Axel?" Roxas asked, looking at him with big blue eyes. He smiled nervously, raised his hand and gently covered Axel's own with it.

"You have a heartbeat," Axel observed aloud, feeling the pulse through the material of Roxas' dress. "I can… feel it." Roxas was genuinely _alive_, a human being. How was that possible?!

"Yeah," Roxas said breathily, smile mysteriously widening. "And you have a cock," he stated, then reached forward and gripped the front of Axel's pants without warning. "I can _feel_ it."

"Gah!" Axel cried, shoving Roxas off of him again. The blond snickered a bit.

"Please… don't do that," the man told him, suddenly reminded again what Roxas' 'purpose' was, something he wanted nothing to do with.

"I'm sorry," the blond sighed, looking confused. "You… you were touching me, I thought you wanted it."

Axel's shoulders slumped, feeling overwhelmed. He struggled for something to say for a few moments before glancing around and changing the subject to, "…What the hell were you trying to do in my kitchen?"

Roxas skipped away, his little dress swaying in a far too appealing way, and looked down disheartened at the mess in the sink.

"I was trying to make you dinner."

Axel studied the boy's disappointed face, and then he slowly walked over and sat down at his kitchen table, running a hand through his spikes. "Uh…thanks, Roxas," he said, lost again for how to respond to the boy. "But, uh, you didn't have to…"

Turning to face him, Roxas leaned back to rest his elbows on the kitchen counter, which was strange looking, considering Axel didn't see many people in dresses in such a boyish position. Roxas just shrugged his small shoulders. "But I wanted to. Anything for master. Anything to get you to like me."

"…Christ," Axel cursed under his breath, removing his hand from his hair and using it to rub his forehead now. "It's not that I don't _like _you, Roxas, it's just-"

"But if you like me, why won't you have sex with me?" the blond interrupted quietly, playing with the frills on his apron.

Again, Axel was absolutely lost for how to respond to Roxas' bluntness. "I – well – you don't understand, it's, uh, not that simple…" Looking up hesitantly, he saw Roxas was gazing at him with much interest.

After a couple of beats, the boy asked, "And? Why not? Please tell me."

Axel groaned and cradled his head in his head in his hands. "And I thought I wouldn't ever have to give the sex talk until I had kids…" he mumbled.

"Huh?"

God, well as long as he had to deal with this situation he might as well make some sense out of it.

With a sigh heavy with exhaustion, Axel settled his arms on the table in a professional manner and looked at the boy straight-on. "Well, you see…Roxas. _Sex_, uh, kind of has…different…purposes?" he explained and then realized how stupid that sounded. But the boy was staring at him like he was learning some kind important life lesson; Axel could no longer keep eye contact without laughing, so he averted his gaze to anywhere except Roxas. "Uh, some people do it to make…babies." The redhead pursed his lips together, holding back a snort at how embarrassed he was for doing this and how badly he was failing at it.

"_Babies_?" Roxas asked with something akin to disgust. "We can make babies?" Now Axel actually burst out laughing and the blond made a face. "Wh-what's so funny?"

Waiting for his laughs to die down, Axel just shook his head. "It's just… you really don't know anything about the real world, do you?"

Roxas only blinked at him and scratched the tip of his nose. "Um…well…"

Axel smiled a little sadly. "It's okay; you don't have to answer that." He coughed a little into his hand to cleverly cover another laugh.

With a gasp, Roxas pushed up off the counter and retrieved a glass from the clean side of the sink, filling it with water from the faucet. He scurried over to the table and plopped himself down across from the redhead, looking eager, pushing it across to him. "Did I do that right?"

Axel looked down at the glass in surprise, then grin widened into a truly pleased one. "Why yes, you did. Thank you, Roxas." The boy watched him as he took a satisfying gulp from the cup, seeming proud of himself. So he hadn't quite mastered the art of cooking yet, but at least he could dress himself and fill a glass of water.

"Will you tell me more about sex, please?" was the blond's next anxious question. Axel spit the water across the room, causing Roxas to jump back in shock. "Oh master, are you okay?! Did I make it wrong?"

Axel spluttered and coughed a few times before wiping his mouth on his work shirt's sleeve. Roxas' eyes were impossibly wide, as if he thought he did something to hurt the redhead. "No, no," he explained. "The water is fine, really. You just took me by surprise, that's all." Roxas bit his lip and got up, grabbing the dish-washing towel from the sink. Axel was confused as to what he could possibly be doing, and then figured out when the boy got down on his hands and knees to clean up the mess that Axel had made. Unfortunately, he was facing away from Axel, so the man got a nice clear view of the boy's lacy black underwear.

"U-uh…that's not n-necessary Roxas!" he exclaimed, turning his head away to prevent himself from looking at the blond's ass. Said blond twisted his body to cock his head at the man, pausing in his scrubbing. Axel cleared his throat and pleaded, "Please, come sit with me at the table again."

Roxas' eyes darted from the table to the floor, indecisively, before he left the towel on the linoleum and joined Axel again. "You don't me to clean up after you, master?"

"Uh, no." Axel said awkwardly, studying the boy's confused face. "I've been living by myself for years now; I'm used to taking care of myself, really. And _stop_ calling me master already."

This hadn't been the answer that Roxas had been expecting and Axel cursed inwardly at the fact that the kid just looked so damn cute when he was inquisitive. "Okay…I'm sorry…Axel. Tell me more, please?" Roxas asked slowly.

"Uh…" Axel scratched the back of his head. He figured he didn't really have a choice. "Alright."

Like he was about to be told advice from some great guru, Roxas leaned forward eagerly. Axel took a deep breath.

"Okay so… I guess there are three main reasons why people… have sex," he explained. "Pleasure…as you know, procreation, and because they love each other."

"Love?"

Axel paused. So Roxas didn't know what that was either? "Um, yeah, love. It's a very special feeling to have towards someone," he elaborated. "Feelings of… affection and attachment to someone."

"Oh, _that_." Roxas nodded. "I have that for you, mas – um, Axel!"

The redhead chuckled a little and shook his head. "No, you don't understand. There are different kinds of love. Unfortunately in our language, we only have one word for all of them."

Seeming confused, the boy's brow furrowed. "Well that's dumb."

Axel gave him a crooked grin. "Yeah, yeah it is. See, there is the kind of love you can have for your family, a kind for your friends. Then there is the romantic kind."

"The kind I have for you?"

"Nope," the redhead responded. "Uh… What you have…could be called a crush. It has more to do with sexual attraction along with the combination that you like me. I guess."

"Okay…" Roxas looked like he was finding the whole thing very hard to believe. "So how do I know when I love you?"

"Uh…" Axel laughed nervously. "I'm not sure, Roxas. It…can take no time to fall in love, but you have to know what love _is_ first."

"But I know what it is now!" Roxas argued.

"_No_," Axel insisted, slowly beginning to feel the insanity from the night before. "No, you just know the definition. It takes years to learn what love actually is, you have to experience it!"

Sighing, Roxas propped his head in his hand. "I guess I'll never get to know then. But that's okay; it doesn't sound all that great anyway."

Axel felt his heart sink, looking at the poor boy. He didn't understand how this whole crazy thing worked, if he was really on drugs and didn't know it, or if Roxas was truly was a doll come to life like he claimed or what. But Axel certainly wouldn't say that he didn't deserve to be loved. Studying the younger male, he began to wonder without realizing if he could ever love Roxas. Looking at him, thinking of him as a normal person, he was lovable. Axel couldn't see anything not to like, overlooking the whole please-fuck-me-so-that-I-can-live thing of course.

"Axel?"

At the sound of his name, the man snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry Roxas." He smiled sympathetically, recognizing that the blond didn't exactly get the concept. "Love _is_ great though. When you love someone who loves you back, it's amazing."

If anything, Roxas only looked more upset. "Oh… I see. Have you loved someone who's loved you back?"

Axel felt almost afraid to answer because of the look the blond gave him. "Um… Yeah."

"Oh, I see," Roxas said once again, tonelessly, but narrowed his eyes into a glare. Axel sat back in his chair, a little intimidated.

"But that was a while ago," he quickly amended, not wanting to upset Roxas anymore. "And we're no longer in love."

"So…what happened?" the blond asked, thankfully seeming more interested this time than confused or pissed off. "You just stopped loving them?"

"More or less," Axel said with a shrug, looking off to the side. "You can fall out of love with someone. Sometimes it just doesn't work out." He returned his gaze to Roxas, raising a finger to point at him. "_That's_ why you've got to find the _right_ person."

Roxas only smiled. "Easy, I've already found him."

Rather than being flattered, Axel had to resist the urge to just slump down onto the table and give up. Instead, he tried to keep the subject on love in general. "_Anyway_, what I'm trying to explain is that _I_ personally will not have sex with someone unless I love them in a romantic way." Even though it felt a bit stupid, he thought he'd better add, "In fact, that is why sex is sometimes referred to as 'making love.'"

"Uh…" Roxas shifted in his seat. "How long does it take you to realize that you love them and you want to…make love?"

Axel cleared his throat, feeling increasingly uneasy for having to explaining everything. "Um, it's so different with each person, really. Usually…the urge to have sex with them comes before falling in love though. Sex doesn't have to have meaning; you don't even have to know the person. But like I said, I've only done it if I loved the person. Though I haven't been in love in years."

"Wow, years?" Roxas asked incredulously.

"Yup…years…" Axel reluctantly admitted.

"…_Years_?" he repeated.

The redheaded deadpanned. "_Yes_."

"Jeez, you really need sex then…" the boy commented, raising his eyebrows.

"Okaaaaaaaaay…" Axel said, holding up his hands to indicate that he didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Well that's enough of that. How about…I make us some dinner, hm?" He got up from his seat and headed over to fridge and opened it up, sticking his head in to hide his embarrassed flush.

There was a small pause before Roxas said, "Sorry for messing up on the dinner before. And thanks for explaining stuff to me."

"It's fine…" Axel said tiredly, standing up straight and moving to look into the freezer instead. "Why is it that you know some things while you don't know others, anyway?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at the younger male. Like knowing how to seduce someone, yet nothing of love?

"I'm…not sure," Roxas said candidly. "This is just the way I am. Maybe I wasn't supposed to know what love is."

Opting to make something quick and easy, Axel pulled a pizza out of the fridge. He bit his lip and studied the strange boy who had somehow managed to force his way into his life. "Do you…have any memories of where you were before me?" he asked curiously, trying desperately to figure how any of this was possible. There was no way that Roxas was simply _created_ from scratch to be the way that he was. "Do you know how you grew up, or…anything like that?"

Roxas was distracted by staring at the round pizza in the redhead's hands for a moment before he looked up. "Um… I don't think so. You assembled me, therefore allowing me to wake up and for you to be my master. I know that much."

Axel made a face at being called 'master' again and broke eye contact, striding over to the stove. "This is so messed up…" he muttered under his breath, unwrapping the pizza and turning the knobs on the oven to start preheating it. He turned back to Roxas, somewhat cringing at his next question. "So you…have no age?"

"Well, I'm brand new," the blond said proudly, getting up and heading toward Axel. The redhead's eyes widened and he tried to take a step backwards but found that the stove was in his way. Roxas smiled and pressed right up against him. "But I'm made in the image of an eighteen year old, I suppose."

"Ah, of course," Axel said, looking up at the ceiling. _Of course_. He should have known _that_. Everyone loved things that were barely legal after all. While Axel was rendered a nervous, frozen man against the stove, Roxas made himself busy with straightening the man's tie. The redhead studied him uncomfortably, how flawless his complexion was, how unruly yet _beautiful _and clean his hair was. It was still so…unbelievable.

"So seriously…you're going to be alive, every night, for the rest of this week?" Axel asked him stupidly.

"Well, I'll be alive all the time if–"

"Yes, I know about the 'if'." Axel raised a hand, stopping him there. "Let's not talk about the 'if' right now."

"Okay so…" Roxas trailed off, chewing on his lower lip in thought. "Let's talk about _when_ you'll have sex with me!"

With a sigh, Axel smacked his forehead. "We already talked about that. I don't love you."

Roxas stared at him, blue eyes shimmering and positively _heartbreaking. _

"Oh…fuck…don't look at me like that…" the redhead said, somehow finding it impossible to look away. "Look I…I barely know you, just met you. That's all."

"Yeah…" The boy swallowed and turned away. "I know…I'll…try to understand."

Axel gave him an apologetic look and then put the pizza in the oven, setting the timer for about ten minutes. He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his hands on the machine and bowing his head, attempting to calm himself. When he turned back around Roxas was looking at him curiously, still seeming a little hurt. Axel opened his mouth to say something nice again to cheer him up, but was distracted by another thought popping into his head as he studied the elaborate dress Roxas was wearing.

"Do you…have any outfits with…pants?" he asked awkwardly, frowning at the idea of what other outfits the blond had in store for him – he hadn't looked through the box.

Roxas brightened. "Yeah, I have one! Do you want to see?"

"One…" Axel chuckled, shaking his head down at the ground. Well, it was better than nothing. "Sure!" he agreed, lifting his head to smile at the boy in disbelief. "Why not?" Roxas grinned widely at him before running off.

Thankful to finally be alone with his thoughts, Axel pulled out a chair from his table and sat down, leaning back into it and closing his eyes again. He couldn't help but wonder if this was another dream, he had been napping after all and his thoughts had continuously revolved around the strange occurrences since that doll was given to him. Lifting a hand, Axel pinched his own forearm and felt a sharp sting, reminding himself that he was conscious.

Oh well…that didn't necessarily mean anything…right…? Dreams always felt real while you were sleeping anyway, didn't they?

Only a few minutes later, Axel heard Roxas come trampling back into the kitchen, sounding like he was wearing something a bit heavier than beforehand. The redhead opened his eyes wide, not having a clue what the boy could possibly be dressed in this time.

Roxas stood before him, hands on his hips, in a navy button up shirt, jeans, chaps, complete with a cowboy hat and boots armed with spurs.

"Well?" the blond asked. "Is this better? Do you like it?"

Axel blinked and grinned. He couldn't deny that the young man looked good. "Yeah, this is an improvement. Not as revealing as all the rest."

Suddenly, the boy jumped onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck, nearly knocking the man over in his chair. Axel's arms flailed to keep balance so they weren't free to keep Roxas off of him when the blond landed a kiss on his lips. The redhead grabbed Roxas' shoulders once he was able, pushing him away from his mouth and breaking the kiss.

"Roxas, _don't do that_!" he scolded, but his voice wasn't very strong since he had to gasp from being startled so unexpectedly.

"But you like it," Roxas argued, seeming confused. He raised himself up, then rolled his hips down, forcing a groan out of Axel. Liking the response, he lifted his hips again and took his cowboy hat in his hand, swinging it in the air playfully, suggestively. "And don't you know what cowboys are good at?"

Axel groaned again, not from pleasure, but more from the discomfort and cheesy innuendo. "I'm going to have to get you some normal clothes..." he murmured.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
